fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Sjhawesome/TDPL2 Revenge of Tohru Episode 6 Where there's a Will, there's a Wardrobe
Chris: Last time here on the show, the campers found themselves in sticky situations in the challenge. On the Tangerinis team, Skyler, the new leader, tried to convince everyone else to vote off one of the X twins. However, her plan backfired and she landed in a pile of lies. On the Gondoliers, Radlynn stopped losing so she could stay in the game. Once again, the Gondoliers won, and under Xandra's spell, Skyler was next to be cast away. But enough about that, today will be more energetic, more wow and pizazz. Hmm, a fashion show! Perfect! Who will not handle the pressure here on Total Drama Papa Louie 2! Revenge of Tohru! Clover: Those pancakes were really good. Radlynn: Too bad Sarge Fan isn't here. He really likes pancakes. *confessional Radlynn: Who was next on the sabotage chart I made at the beginning of the season. Cecilia first, then Iggy, then (gasp) OH NO! SARGE FAN?! I couldn't have- well, i didn't want to hurt him, but only one can win- but that's impossible. I would never hurt him. He's my family, and hurting family crosses the line. (flashback) Xandra: What's this? A sabotage chart? Property of Radlynn. Hmm Interesting. Radlynn: Hey, that's mine! Nobody touches it but me! (end flashback) Radlynn: Xandra. Ugh, I knew it! Xandra: So I got caught changing her little list, who cares? She'll be long gone after I reveal the list to everyone. Nobody will trust her, not even her brother. *end confessional Robby: If we lose again, I plan on voting for Xandra. She's so mean now. Olivia: Like she wasn't when Trishna and Skyler were leaders. Kenji: Now she's in charge. I will avenge you Skyler! I will vote her out! (woods) Sarge Fan: Brr, it's freezing! I know I did the right thing, but I think Chris takes it too far and doesn't understand how it feels to be left in the dump. Oh my gosh, I am talking to myself again. (spa hotel) Clover: I still don't trust Radlynn. Willow: Come on, maybe she's paid her dues. She's been helpful these last challenges. Deano: As long as she doesn't use her power with those Tangerinis, I'm alright. *confessional Radlynn: I think that today I should tell everyone the truth. To tell everyone watching at home a chance to see what is going on. Xandra, please don't watch this. (sigh) I like Xolo. He's just so cute. I love the way his mouth always appears to be open, and we have similar taste in music. Remember how I beat up Xandra on the boat to the island? I chose not to go for Xolo because I really thought I would mess up the hopeful relationship between us. Like I usually do for every other relationship I have been in. *end confessional Chris: (PA) Good morning, fashionistas! Deano: Excuse me? Chris: (PA) Yeah, today you guys will be creating your own outfit for the challenge for own model on your team. Xolo: Create? Greg: Outift? Willow: MODEL? Everyone: EW! Xandra: YAY! Something I actually know about! Chris: Meet me by the dock for the challenge! Robby: (trips) Olivia: Robby! Here! Take my hand! Robby: Thanks! Olivia: You're welco- (trips) Robby: I got you! Olivia: (blushes) Thanks. Chris: Ok, today, if you didn't know, is the Crystal challenge. You will have to create three different outfits for your model. Crystal and Tohru will demonstrate. Crystal: I have this really cute top! It's blue and would look so good on you! Tohru: I don't like blue! I stick with pink, black, and rarely green. Crystal: PUT THE BLUE TOP ON! Tohru: Geez! Chris: Also, some of the fabric and sewing supplies are great, and others are not the best. Also, choose your model. Clover: Have you noticed that someone's missing? Willow: Who could it be? Radlynn: SARGE FAN! HE'S STILL IN THE WOODS! (woods) Sarge Fan: Hello? Hello? Never mind. I thought I heard someone scream my name. Deano: Anyways, who wants to be our model? Radlynn: I can! Willow: Alright! Clover: Just remember, if we lose, you are OUT! Xandra: Xolo is going to be our model! Olivia: What? But that will make it hard for us! Chris: OK, so you guys have to make three- Robby: You said that already! Chris: Fine! Just go! *confessional Radlynn: How on Earth did Chris forget we had a member? Never mind. At least while I'm a model I get to talk to Xolo. *end confessional Xolo: So, um, see any good movies lately? Radlynn: Not much. Yep. Greg: We need a plan to somehow make Xolo's outfit a reality. Xandra: HEY! I'm the leader! You listen to me! His clown outfit is going to be perfect. *confessional Xandra: As much as I love the designing and creating challenge, I need to lose this challenge. Then if the weirdos you call teammates gang against me, I'll use my secret weapon! *end confessional Deano: Willow! Do you have the blueprints? Willow: Yes? Chris: Who will walk the runway in style? And who will feel like a walking crocodile? Find out after the break! *break Chris: And we're back! Due to time shortage, only one outfit will be made for the models. Sarge Fan: (woods) CHRIS! IS THAT YOU? Radlynn: I'm getting worried about my brother! Chris: Fine! Send Chef to find him! Clover: But we need her for fitting! *confessional Clover: Um, Chris is definitely trying to make us lose! I need to have a closer eye on you! *end confessional Chef: OK, so I'm supposed to look for the onion kid? Chris: Yeah, because Miss Supermodel here is going crazy! Olivia: I think it's ready! Xandra: No, no, no! Everything's wrong! Kenji: I have an idea! Xandra: Shut up! I know you lost us the game these past challenges! Xolo: Yeah! Olivia: Well, I know that YOU are super bossy and if we don't win, then YOU are going home tonight! Xandra: You should talk! You messed up the outfit! Greg: Should we stop them? Robby: Nah. We'd just be in the way. Besides, Olivia's fine on her own. Willow: Guys! They're fighting! Let's use it as an advantage! Deano: Go Gondoliers! Clover: Does this look alright? Deano: It will have to do. Kenji: Can I at least contribute? Xandra: NO! Chef: ONION BOY! ONION BOY! Sarge Fan: Chef? What are you doing here? Chef: Finding you! You just missed the challenge! Chris: Design time is over! Radlynn and Xolo, get into your outfits to show Crystal, Tohru and me. The winners will go to the spa hotel. However, I need BOTH teams at the bonfire tonight! Greg: Why? Chris: Because, both teams will vote for the losing team. Also, I asked the viewers to vote as well. They had some interesting choices. Gondoliers, you're up first. Clover: Radlynn is wearing a casual outfit with a pink T-shirt and a green skirt. Her jacket has maroon and white stripes. Finally, her tights are a fresh red. Chris: I like the outfit. Crystal: It's good. Tohru: I've seen better. Chris: 9/10 Crystal: 8/10 Tohru: 5/10 Chris: Tangerinis, what do you have? Xandra: Xolo here has a yellow shirt, some rainbow pants, and a rainbow afro. Funny, right? Crystal: No. Tohru: Hate it. Chris: It's obvious that the Gondoliers win. So, one of you Tangerinis is going home. I'm going to calculate the votes. We'll be right back! *break.............again* *bonfire Chris: After viewing all of the votes, I think it's obvious that only two people are being targeted. So Xolo, Greg, Olivia, and Robby are safe. Xandra, Kenji, let's look at your votes! *voting confessionals Summer4ever: Xandra. For sure. MendoMan66: Yeah, I don't like Xandra's attitude. Rifqitheflipper: Kenji is WAY too annoying. I'm voting for Kenji. CalzoneManiac: Sorry Kenji, but you have got to go! Willow: I don't trust Xandra. Clover: Xandra is a big threat. Goodbye! Radlynn: I vote Kenji because he's annoying! Sarge Fan: I just got here, so Xandra, I guess? Deano: From one leader to another, your leadership sucks, Xandra. Greg: I vote Kenji. People say he's annoying! Try bunking with him! Olivia: XANDRA! PLEASE! Robby: I am going to vote for the Queen Bee Xandra. Kenji: I SHALL AVENGE THEE, SKYLER! XANDRA MUST GO! Xolo: Kenji is toast! Xandra: I know that Kenji will be leaving tonight! *end voting confessionals Chris: Hilarious! Still, it's a 9-5 vote against Xandra! So, get going. Xandra: Silly Chris. (pulls out immunity statue) I'm not going anywhere! Chris: Woah! That definitely flips the script! Every vote for Xandra does not count. So, now Kenji has to leave on the Slingshot of Shame! Kenji: Aw man! (censored) you, Xandra! Xolo: How did you find it and not tell me? Xandra: Well, I'm sorry and actually I didn't find it. Xolo: Then who found it? Xandra: Simple. Skyler did. Her overly large brain brought her right to it. And once she left, it was mine for the taking! Chris: Any last words, Kenji? Kenji: Never ever trust Xandra! (Kenji gets shot) EVERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! Clue for next time: I hope you'll LOVE the next episode! Spoiler Alert: It's Scarlett and Rudy! Sorry guys, no clue this time. Instead I want to ask: What instrument does Rudy play in Scarlett and the Shakers? The best choice will be featured in Episode 7. Category:Blog posts